


you're my favorite season (tell anyone and get smacked)

by rainynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I LOVE RENJUN, M/M, Seasons, and renjun cares too much for his own good, attempt at being poetic, chenle and jisung are just happy kiddies, did you know that i love renjun?, im sorry i always tag way too much, jaehyun is mark's big brother, jaemin is the mama chick, jeno is the most loyal friend you could find, just a sprinkle ok donghyuck is not happy during winter, lee donghyuck is the sun, mark is a poor whipped best friend, mark is oblivious but what's new, okay im actually going to try to tag seriously now, so if you came here for him im sorry, taeyong appears once, the dreamies are my actual children, yup this is a best friends to lovers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: 6/6-2006. Mark's life is turned upside down by a boy made out of sunshine.Lee Donghyuck looks like summer, smells like autumn, can act as cold as winter and makes Mark feel like spring. Mark isn't sure how he feels about that last one.(AU which reflects on Markhyuck's relationship during the different seasons mixed with your classical friends to lovers)





	you're my favorite season (tell anyone and get smacked)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am trash but what's new? I intended for this to be around 8 000 words but here we are again. I feel like this might need a bit of explaining so I'll do it here.
> 
> -This fanfic plays out over the course of the four seasons  
> -There's a prologue and an epilogue for some background story and assessment  
> -Each season begins with my poor and cringy attempt at being somewhat abstract and poetic but it stills holds a little bit of information so read if possible  
> -If you pick up on any other ships, here's a cookie for you because not even I'm sure of where I was going with those
> 
> I thought of this concept so suddenly and I'm so sorry I'm the one who's writing this? Like could you imagine an actually talented writer doing this story uGH.
> 
> As always, English isn't my first language so I apologize if anything sounds weird. Thanks for reading <3

_6/6-2006_

 

The date Mark’s life took a turn for either the worse or the better. He’s yet to decide on which one it is but he still to this day believe that the date must have been the universe’s fatal humorous preference of irony because Lee Donghyuck certainly was some version of the Devil.

 

The sweet sixth of June, the year little Mark was turning 7 and had just finished moving from Canada to Korea, a windswept boy with sunshine skin bursted through his front door _sobbing_. It was difficult for Mark to decipher what the kid was trying to say since he regularly looped back to hiccuping and sniffling before new broken sobs fell from his bubblegum lips, Mark’s heart clenching repeatedly at the sight. After a few tries he grasped as much information as that today was the boys birthday, and no one had gotten the poor kid a cake. Mark, being the well raised and amiable young 7 year old that he was, offered to get him one and off they went to the store to buy the biggest cake they could possibly find. The sky was a stunning vivid orange, slowly bleeding into scarlet red by the horizon as the smaller boy by Mark’s side grew cheerier along with the sky changing colors, happily holding Mark warmly by the hand the whole way there.

 

When they arrived at the store however a crucial problem made itself known. Mark was _seven_ . He had no knowledge of what money was whatsoever. He in vain tried to pay for the enormous cake they had picked out with some left-over candy he found in his pockets and when the cashier denied, causing the sunshine boy to break out into new sobs even offered his favorite toy from home. When he was once again denied Mark also begun crying because he so desperately wanted to help this boy with skin like gold who just had to be the son of one of those ancient Gods Mark adored so much. He had chosen Mark to help him with his quest  for cake and Mark _had_ to please him.

 

The cashier eventually called Mark’s mom who was furious over Mark walking off on his own without saying anything, _late_ in the evening at that, but calmed down when Mark desperately tried to tell her about the boy made of sunshine’s birthday and his trial for Mark to get him cake. She calmly explained with eyes full of affection that the boy was just like Mark, he had just spent more time outside which made him _tan_ , a new word Mark learned that day. Only when the sunshine boy told Mark that his name was Donghyuck and that his parents was neither God’s nor demigods (Mark made sure to ask that as well) did Mark believe that his mom was telling the truth. It all ended with her paying for the cake, driving the two boys home and while they dug into the cake, called the boy’s mother who had been worried to death over her son running away while she was baking; cake...

 

From that day forward, Donghyuck had not left Mark’s side and Mark being the nice kid he was, let him play with him and his other friends even though Donghyuck was a whole year younger. It had stuck with him and they ended up growing up practically attached to the hip. Throughout the years came Jeno who had been neighbors with Mark since forever and Jaemin who they got as a packet deal with moon eyes. The year after, Renjun and his little brother Chenle transferred from China to their school and Donghyuck quickly befriended the two, introducing them to their growing group of friends. A mere week later Jisung was added as their final member, thanks to Chenle who was his classmate and had taken quite the liking to him. Jaemin instantly attached himself to their new baby chick, happy to have another younger kid in their group no matter how dedicated Jisung was to insist on the fact that he was a mere three months younger than Chenle and therefore barely the youngest. The only thing he got out of that was Chenle involuntary (read: not really they both secretly loved it) getting dragged in whenever Jaemin went on affection rampages.  

 

Donghyuck’s and Mark’s friendship remained the strongest however. It was intricate but very special, always black and white and never any gray zone where they stayed moderate. They either fought and didn’t say a word to each other for a whole week or spent the _whole_ summer break together, just the two of them. They were polar opposites, Mark was calm and just wanted to be a good kid while Donghyuck was unbridled, impish and filled with mischief always looking for adventures. Their parents thought that their relationship was merely temporary, that the two were too irreconcilable. One day Mark would get enough of Donghyuck’s antics or Donghyuck would get bored with Mark. Thankfully, that simply didn’t happen. After all these years they stayed friends, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Completely different shapes but fitted together they created a part of a much bigger picture, completing each other. Donghyuck helped Mark let loose and do crazy things while Mark helped Donghyuck see the small things in life that could bring just as much excitement. Renjun, always with his big and complicated words used to call the two a _juxtaposition._ Mark wasn’t completely sure about the definition but he liked it.

 

As the years had flashed by, Donghyuck an eccentric constant throughout them, Mark had made an important discovery about the younger. Donghyuck looked like summer, smelled like autumn, could act as cold as winter and lastly, made Mark feel like spring. It was that last part he was beginning to get worried about.  
  


_Autumn, the hush before winter._

 

_September, the bridge of gold from summer to autumn_

_Warm summer days are over, air filled by the scent of petrichor taking its place. The trees shed their leaves and the sun grows weary, opting to retire earlier with each passing day._

_During their walks home from school, Donghyuck matches the leaves turning gold under the afternoon sun. It’s the season for red flannels tied around his lithe waist. Jaemin begs Renjun to lend him his chemistry notes while Chenle and Jisung chat about their new classes, Jeno then and then throwing a glance back at Mark and Donghyuck with a warm smile. Tree sparrows and Black paradise flycatchers fill the air surrounding them with their song._

_During this month Donghyuck smells of apples and cinnamon and he drags Mark along to apple orchards to get lost in the cornfield mazes. The hand that keep pulling Mark’s arm around his neck feels warm, like June summer nights._

 

_October, the month for thunder and lightning_

_Donghyuck acts like thunder and lighting but he’s surprisingly scared of a little rain. It’s ironic, Mark thinks when he catches a whiff of the youngers natural smell of downpour during this month. Their days are spent coped up in Mark’s room betting on the raindrops sliding down the outside of his bedroom window or writing messages in the mist adorning the glasspanes. During the nights they spend together, Mark allows Donghyuck to clutch his shirt tightly as the wind howls violently outside, rustling the thin and pitiful trees. Mornings are spent listening to the rain splashing against the windows, Donghyuck impossibly warm against Mark’s chest._

_Both Donghyuck and Mark adores Halloween which makes it the main focus of October. They celebrate it together with Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung every year. Now that they’re teenagers, it’s mostly celebrated in form of a Halloween party and Mark can’t help but slightly miss when they went trick-or-treating as kids. Renjun demanding to go as Harry Potter every year, Jeno in his too big astronaut suit and Jaemin with flowers in his hair. Chenle and Jisung that year they wore matching Alice in Wonderland costumes, Chenle as The Cheshire cat and Jisung as The white bunny. And then Donghyuck that year he went as a pixie and Mark almost got into a fight with some middle schoolers who tried to make fun of him. They had been at least a head taller than Mark but thankfully his brother Jaehyun came to their rescue and he didn’t have to find out if he’d survive or not. Donghyuck still gave him a thankful, albeit bashful smile as they kept walking down the block._

_October is the month of fires in the hearths, but Mark could only perceive fires in his heart._

 

_November, the month of crimson sunsets_

_No matter how freezing it was, Donghyuck demanded that they’d watch the sunset together at least once. Mark pretended to be hesitant but always gave in. Nothing in the world could make him miss the look of deliriousness adorning the younger’s sunlit face as the sky, colored in tangerines and saffrons blended with the horizon painted in mauve, finally diluting into the dim yellow and sienna to announce the arrival of dusk._

_The trees are half bare, leaves scattered across the murky ground but that doesn’t stop Donghyuck from shining with an iridescent glow, looking elysian in the dim beams of sunshine that makes their way through the classroom window. He looks over att Mark with a beady look to show him a baby deer outside the window and Mark has to act as if he wasn’t already looking at the younger._

_The two watch scary movies on Donghyuck’s couch, Mark basking in the way Donghyuck hides in his shoulder even though he so proudly bragged about being immune to jumpscares just a few minutes prior. Jaemin watches them out of the corner of his eye with a knowing smile but thankfully doesn’t say anything as the air fills with Chenle’s dolphin-like screeches._

_Donghyuck disappears into oversized yellow sweaters and survives solely on coffee, leaving him with a permanent smell of newly brewed coffee and old books, Mark loving the color of his eyes._

_It’s the month where Mark realized another whole year has almost passed and he deeply wishes for the next one to be spent with Donghyuck and their friends._

 

_“The sun took a step back, the leaves put themselves to sleep and Autumn was awakened”_

_-Raquel Franco_

 

                                                        .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・

 

Autumn is Mark’s second favorite season. The trees turn beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow, the smell of rain fills the air, his mom’s apple pie and best of all; Halloween.

 

Reasons for autumn not being his number one favorite season? Lee Donghyuck is the embodiment of summer. Long bronzed legs seemingly going on forever, auburn hair falling softly across his forehead, moles decorating tan skin beautifully and sunshine-filled smiles.

 

This particular evening however, it was Mark’s main reason for autumn being his (second) favorite season of them all. He and Donghyuck were going to Jaemin’s yearly halloween party.

 

Donghyuck was currently skipping happily next to Mark in his Peter Pan gear; green hat, green tunica, green pants, green socks and even a small fake wooden sword. He had asked Mark to dress as Captain Hook but Mark settled on a simple cowboy outfit.

 

The sun had gone down a few hours ago meaning the air was chilly but Donghyuck didn’t seem fazed at all. Streetlights cast their eerie beams across the two boys walking next to each other on the sidewalk, an owl howling from far away as a cold but light October breeze blow through their clothes.  

 

At Jaemin’s house the party had already started, the loud music could be heard even from a few houses down the street. As soon as they made their way through the front door, they spotted Jaemin in the kitchen doing shots with some senior while their other friends Renjun and Jeno vigorously cheered him on. Jeno had a content smile on his face, moon eyes shining in adoration while Renjun was screaming loudly, dark locks bouncing on top of the small boy’s head and his iconic crooked tooth peeking out from his open mouth. On the couch, their younger friends Chenle and Jisung seemed to be deep into some video game played at  Jaemin’s gigantic TV. By the looks of it, the two had been at it for quite some time judging by the sweat adorning Jisung’s brow bone and Chenle’s burning stare piercing through the television.

 

The house felt inhumanly hot and beer bottles were scattered everywhere, people were making out (gross) and the music was simply boisterous. Donghyuck had a large grin on his face however and simply zoomed though the crowd towards the kitchen to get a drink, Mark following closely, afraid to be left behind and end up getting dragged into Jaemin’s shot contest.

 

Now, 3 hours later Mark didn’t enjoy Halloween as much. He had lost his hat, he hadn’t seen Jaehyun in hours and he was supposed to give him and Donghyuck a ride home and worst of all; _he had lost Donghyuck_. The latest half an hour had been spent pushing through bodies, blowing the smoke from people’s cigarettes away from his face and tripping over passed out bodies desperately looking for an auburn headed boy in green. Jaemin’s house felt _huge_ and Mark’s head was spinning with worry making it an even more difficult task to navigate himself.

 

When none of the bedrooms (thankfully) held what he was looking for Mark sullenly made his way back to the living room, bumping into a couple who barely even acknowledged him. That was where he finally caught sight of a pair of green stockings… spread across someone’s lap. Specifically another boys lap, a senior Mark had seen ogling Donghyuck from afar for a few months. And now Donghyuck was sitting _right on top of him_ with the boy’s arms around his waist. The loud music seemingly faded until it sounded as if Mark was in a shitty bathroom at a trashy club, only the bass possible to hear through the thick walls. Mark got a bad taste in his mouth, bitter, like cheap, pungent coffee.

 

Mark wasn’t drunk, but he wasn’t _completely_ sober either which was the sole reason he acted the way he did. In three long strides, knocking over a guy who was already halfway to passing out, he reached the sofa in which the two were located on and grabbed one of Donghyuck’s forearms from behind the others neck and pulled.

 

Jealousy would be a huge understatement.

 

Mark had come to terms with his undeniable feelings for Donghyuck about a year ago and had desperately hoped for them to basically vaporize but that’s insanely hard when you met the cause of your problems _everyday._ Still, Mark viewed himself as a problem solver and this problem was to be solved by simply not letting Donghyuck get _too_ close. Make sure to keep a bit of distance between him and the younger. He believed it had worked, but the feeling rooting in his stomach as he saw the two on Jaemin’s vintage sofa said the complete opposite. Mark was not an explosive person, he was very calm and collected and him acting like this was completely out of character, but that’s something Donghyuck was known for doing to him.

 

Donghyuck struggled at first, pulling against Mark’s grip around his arm but stopped when the older turned around so he could see his face. Dark eyes twinkled like stars on a cold winter night and heart shaped lips split into a large grin.

 

“Mark _ieeeeeeeeee”_

 

The younger tried to throw his arms around Mark’s neck, tiptoeing to reach, but Mark swiftly pushed him back down on his soles. He had caught a whiff of the youngers breath and what he felt made panic bubble up in his throat.

 

“Is that…? Is that vodka I smell Donghyuck?”

 

The younger pouted at his failed attempt at affection but then nodded gleefully. He opened his mouth to say something else but Mark had already turned back around, showing him his back. He had grabbed the shorters wrist again, skin scalding hot under Mark’s cold and clammy palms. This time Donghyuck didn’t struggle with physical effort but with endless whining as Mark plowed through the bodies to find Jaehyun. Even worse than finding Donghyuck on some stranger’s lap was finding him _drunk._ He needed to get the younger home _asap_.

 

After about 2 minutes of staggering through Jaemin’s house Mark finally spotted Jaehyun’s dark hair at the top of the stairs. He was just about to call out to him when he spotted the sharp featured boy in front of his brother. _Shit, Mark is too nice for his own good._

 

“Okay so… Hyuck, we’re walking home”

 

Donghyuck blinked at him rapidly, looking comically confused as Mark tried to steer the two back around towards the front door.

 

“But- Jaehyunnie hyung is right there?”

 

Mark sighed in defeat and closed his eyes before looking back at Donghyuck in front of him, getting ready to explain the situation the way he would to a child. The air was too hot, Mark was upset and just wanted to get home to take care of the younger before forgetting about this whole evening.

 

“ _Jaehyunnie hyung_ can’t drive us home. He’s _busy”_

 

Mark put emphasis on _busy_ and discreetly jabbed a finger in Jaehyun’s direction for the younger to see. The seconds ticked by until Donghyuck’s face slowly went from a confused frown to raised eyebrows and gaping mouth, bunny teeth peeking out from his upper lip. If Mark wasn’t so upset at that moment he might’ve laughed.

 

“Oh my god. Is he getting _laid?”_

 

Donghyuck might’ve thought he was whispering but he simply didn’t. In fact, he was nowhere near a whisper. The boy Jaehyun was talking to heard him and he flushed pink, squirming slightly as Jaehyun kept talking somehow not having heard Donghyuck’s loud stage whisper.

 

That was enough revenge on Jaehyun for making the two walk home Mark thought as he began dragging Donghyuck out the front door calling out a half hearted _bye_ and _thank you_ to Jaemin who looked close to passed out on the couch, only a mop of orange hair visible on top of the lap belonging to a disappointed looking Renjun. Donghyuck was _again_ whining at Mark for _going to fast_ and _my arm hurts you meanie_ but Mark chose to ignore him. His head felt like exploding and he let out a sigh of relief as cold fresh air hit his face when they stepped out on the porch.

 

The walk home was _not_ enjoyable, at least not for Mark. Donghyuck’s incessant whining got too much when they were around a block from Mark’s house and he gave up, acceding to the younger's demands by hoisting him up on his back to give him a piggyback ride the rest of the way. This unfortunately did nothing to solve the problem. Instead, Donghyuck was now right next to his ear and his warm breath tickled Mark’s cheek as he rambled nonsense into his left ear, arms wrapped tightly around Mark’s neck with crickets as the only witnesses to Mark’s suffering.

 

 _Finally_ arriving home, 20 minutes later, Donghyuck squealed loudly as he struggled out of Mark’s hold to sprint through the house like a small child before stopping suddenly when he noticed Mark’s sullen expression. His own went from practically glowing to furrowed brows and a small pout.

 

“Is hyung mad at me?”

 

Donghyuck _never_ bothered to call Mark hyung, no matter how many times the elder tells him to but _now. Now_ is apparently a terrific time.

 

“No Hyuck, I’m just upset”

 

Mark knew that if he said yes he’d have to take care of a sulky Donghyuck who’d do none of the things he told him to. Getting him to sleep would be a straight up _nightmare_ , something Mark simply couldn’t handle with the oncoming headache lurking behind his eyelids.

 

“Is it cause i drank so much even though you told me not to?”

 

Mark didn’t foresee that. The younger stood with his hands clasped together in front of him and eyes on the floor looking genuinely guilty.

 

“It’s not that, I’m disappointed but you don’t have to worry. I’m not mad, just glad I got you home in one piece”

 

Mark let a small smile graze his lips as Donghyuck seemed to cheer up a bit again. He felt bad for not letting the younger know the real reason behind his mood but he was certain that he would not like for that conversation to be held under these circumstances.

 

Sleeping proved to still be a challenge. Firstly Mark had to calm his racing heart when Donghyuck emerged from his room in _his_ clothes. Basketball shorts and a grey hoodie that made Donghyuck disappear, hands barely sticking out from the sleeves. He was so thankful that the younger wasn’t in his right mind at the moment or he would never live down his teasing and smart remarks.

 

Secondly, Donghyuck absolutely _refused_ to sleep on the couch and when Mark offered to take it so Donghyuck could sleep in Mark’s bed, all he was meet with was another one of his countless pouts (there seemed to be no end to those when Donghyuck was under the effects of alcohol.)

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you want me to do Hyuckie”

 

Mark sighed and raised his hands in agony before letting them fall back to his lap, the younger was being unnecessarily difficult and he just wanted to close his eyes and drift of to sleep.

 

“...”

 

“I can’t hear you, talk louder please”

 

Donghyuck didn’t say anything, just grabbed after Mark’s hands, eyes cast aside with rosy cheeks and when he got a grip around them, pulled.

 

Mark, not being ready, fell handlessly onto the couch thankfully not crushing Donghyuck with his weight. As soon as his body hit the fabric, sneaky arms crept their way around his middle and a round face happily nuzzled itself into the fabric of his shirt. Mark didn’t allow himself react aside from going stiffer than a stick. Did Donghyuck genuinely believe Mark would be able to sleep like this? His heart was beating way too rapidly and he could feel his hands get clammy, mind preparing for shutdown.

 

“I’ll sleep if you cuddle me back hyung” Donghyuck’s voice vibrated against his chest and he peeked down to see hooded eyes filled with mischief look back.

Donghyuck’s eyes were surrounded by a set off thick dark lashes, upper eyelid a perfect crescent moon shape and when the sun shone on them they turned a stunning shade of copper instead of the usual dark chocolate that lingered under the irises. They resembled the one’s of a rabbit or a doe but could also turn vicious like the ones of a tiger, but the animal Donghyuck resembled the most however was a fox.

 

A million thoughts flew through Mark’s head in that moment. Cuddling with Donghyuck meant ruining all the progress he’s made the last year, but on the other hand it meant he could finally sleep. Furthermore, Donghyuck was _asking_ Mark to do it. For just a split second, hopefully too short for the intoxicated younger to notice does Mark’s gaze drop to the curvaceous outline of Donghyuck’s lips. A mere split second but enough to throw Mark’s psyche off.

 

He sighed as he erased all of his hard work by sheathing the younger in his embrace, wrapping arms around his waist and flushes when an excited squeal comes from the tousle of hair buried in his chest. Mark had a tendency to be pliant to each one of Donghyuck’s wishes and it really needed to stop, for Mark’s own good.

 

Right before Mark finally fully relaxed and drifted of to sleep, fingeres slowly ceasing to comb through the soft locks of Donghyuck’s hair, the younger whispered in his ear something he unfortunately wouldn’t remember in the morning for it would be trapped in his subconscious.

 

 _“I like it when you get so possessive over me Canada. Makes me feel like you might actually care about me like_ that _”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Winter, when the snow covers everything in shades of white; like a gigantic bubble bath”_

 

_December, it’s the season to be jolly_

_Christmas had been spent with Donghyuck and Jeno’s families for as long as Mark can remember. The three of them stays up all night watching Christmas movies, throwing popcorn at each other and getting scolded for being too loud. Christmas however, was one of the only days Donghyuck was genuinely happy during winter, so no amount of scolding would stop Mark from making the younger smile._

_Gingerbread and peppermint hot cocoa filled their stomachs as the snow coated their hometown in endless shades of white; cosmic latte, mint cream, vanilla and right before dusk- lavender blush._

_The holidays was when Mark allowed himself to long for his hometown in Canada, he couldn’t help but miss his old friends to some extent even if he barely remembered anything from that time. Then Donghyuck would show up at his door, disappearing in at least 4 layers of clothes looking like an annoyed snowball and Mark would laugh heartily, the homesickness floating out of his body along with it._

_December was the month when snow fell relentlessly like ashes of the year that had gone by._

 

_January, cold days and cold nights_

_January was freezing and not just climatically. Donghyuck lost his natural golden glow, now merely a shell of what he used to be. His cheeks turned hollow, skin pallid and eyes tired. The younger could never sleep when it was too cold out._

_Every weekend, Mark would go over to his house to help the younger sleep, seeing Donghyuck with deep, dark-purple circles under his eyes being too much for him. They’d sit wrapped up together in soft, fluffy blankets sharing Donghyuck’s earphones. Soft notes of Mozart or Bach filled their ears as Mark ran his long fingers through the younger’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly. He wouldn’t let himself sleep until the younger stopped shivering and his face regained some of its usual glow, nowhere near how it was supposed to look but enough for the gnawing feeling of worry to dissolve. Not completely but at least so Mark could relax and slip into unconsciousness. They woke up to pale bright sunlight peeking through the clouds and soft snow decorating the trees like powdered sugar. Donghyuck would give him a sleepy smile before nuzzling into his neck, eyelashes tickling the older like tiny feathers._

_January was the longest month, a beginning of a new year and new demands from everyone around him. Donghyuck never asked him for anything however, only uttering the same phrase over and over again whenever Mark would ask how he’s feeling. “give me love, I’m cold.”_

 

_February, the month of love_

_February was the least dread filled month, Donghyuck’s face gradually filled with hope of spring around the corner and alowly gained back his usual inherently witty personality. This meant snow stuffed down Mark’s jacket and snowballs smashing against the back of his head but it was all worth it for Donghyuck’s genuine laughter ringing in his ears until late at night when he was trying to sleep._

_This was also the month Renjun slowly brightened up as well, coming back from his unhinged state of mind. He was always so perturbed by the younger, Mark easily spotted it in the subtle glances he would throw across the table at lunch and how he always texted Mark for updates whenever he was over at Donghyuck’s. It felt nice to know that Renjun would finally be able to sleep well at night._

_Donghyuck smelled of the vanilla bubble baths he took and the pale gentle rays of sun lit up his face, painting pink clouds across his cheeks._

_February also meant Valentines day, which meant another year of Jeno trying to coax Mark into at least giving Donghyuck some kind of flower since he loved them, just to see how he would react. Like every other year, Mark never went through with it but seeing the younger gaze longingly at the couples around school with twinkling eyes was enough for him._

_Mark eagerly awaited the arrival of spring along with Donghyuck who was preparing to shine again._

 

 _“I wonder if snow loves the trees and fields… It covers them up snug, you know, with a white_ _quilt; and perhaps it says,_ Go to sleep, darlings, then the summer comes again _”_

_-Lewis Carroll_

 

                                                         *✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ**✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ**✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ**✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ

 

Mark’s house was freezing cold in the middle of January. Even colder however is the boy seated across from him, sipping slowly on the hot chocolate Mark made for him a few minutes prior. The tension is tangible in the air around them, Mark swallowing solemnly.

Donghyuck is rarely in a good mood during cold days, he’s always freezing and with that comes annoyance meaning Mark has to be permanently tiptoeing around to prevent the younger from snapping. That is _not_ something he wishes for. An irritated Donghyuck is bad enough, handling an angry one is a straight up nightmare. Donghyuck becomes a poisiousnus havoc and Mark is the most sensitive to that poison out of all their friends. Unfortunately for him, making Donghyuck angry is precisely what he’s managed to do and now he’s going to have to deal with the consequences.

 

“I just can’t understand why you’re so mad at me” Mark mumbled for the nth time that evening. The sun had gone down hours ago and the clouds were too thick for the moon to bleed through them meaning the kitchen was pitch dark apart from the lights hanging from the ceiling giving the room a sickening pallid yellow tone. No birds were chirping and it was too late for cars to drive by outside, meaning the kitchen was eerily quiet making uneasiness linger in the pit of Mark’s stomach.

 

Donghyuck took another sip before setting the cup down on the marble surface, the sound reverberating around the sedate house.

 

Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung were all already fast asleep in the living room. Knowing Renjun well enough though he was probably quietly listening from his spot on the floor. That boy cared too much about his friends for his own good. If Mark and Donghyuck fought, Renjun was upset meaning Chenle was going to be sad because his brother was, meaning Jisung would be gloomy and dark, meaning Jaemin would-, and so on until all of them got affected. In other words Mark had to solve whatever this was with Donghyuck before dawn or the whole group would be out of sync.

 

“I’m not angry. I’m upset because as it turns out, you don’t trust me”

 

They’d been over this already, Mark had asked _why are you angry,_ Donghyuck would answer _because you don’t trust me_ but further than that they wouldn’t get because when Mark asked where he had gotten that from, Donghyuck magically went mute. He had the stubborn expression of someone who knows they’re in the wrong but won’t back down painted across his face.

 

“Donghyuck, I trust you with my life. I’d hope you trusted me enough to believe me when I say that I won’t get upset over the reason, just _please_ tell me what ridiculous train of thought made you come to that conclusion”

 

Donghyuck picked up his hot chocolate again and for a second Mark thought he’d get ignored again but then Donghyuck raised his gaze from the blank surface of the marble counter they were sitting at and there was genuine hurt behind his eyes. He _honestly_ believed Mark didn’t trust him. The room’s temperature drops and Mark shiveres lightly.

 

“I promised not to tell on him, but I’m guessing he promised you not to tell anyone which he broke, so this makes you guys even” Donghyuck took a deep breath before averting his eyes into the distance, sadness clouding his features.

 

“I found your journal while looking for clothes to sleep in. Great idea to hide them between your underwear by the way, your mom won’t look there” Here Mark flushed bright pink but stays quiet, scared of Donghyuck not continuing if he side tracks at this point. “It had a lock on it which I mean yeah, in case your mom actually goes through your closet at least your secrets are safe. But then I told Jeno about it as a joke and he acted kind of weird about it. So, I casually threatened to shave his cat if he didn’t tell me what you were up to and apparently he’s read it? So my reason for being upset is that you’ve allowed Jeno to read it but not me. I’m not saying I expected me to be closer to you than Jeno but I thought that you’d at least trust us equally”

 

Mark shut his eyes, unable to look at Donghyuck’s face anymore. He should’ve known Jeno wouldn’t last Donghyuck’s interrogations. Not even Jeno who you could always tell anything and he wouldn’t tell a living soul was safe from Donghyuck’s claws.

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t trust you Hyuck”

 

Mark tried to sound as earnest as possible, regaining eye contact with the younger but Donghyuck had the same unyielding countenance of scrutiny. Probably because of the furtive expression Mark never could wipe from his face when Donghyuck was rightfully upset with him. A car drove by outside, unusual for this hour but it might be someone just like he and Donghyuck, taking shelter in the night. Its headlights shone through the window and illuminated the youngers face. The empty house buzzed with anticipation.

 

“So I can read it?”

 

There’s the problem, had Donghyuck been _anyone_ else Mark would’ve sprinted to his room to let the other read it from page to page if it meant ending a fight. But Donghyuck _is_ Donghyuck which means he _can’t_ read it because that whole book is about him. It’s all of Mark’s messy and anxious thoughts revolving the younger and Mark’s own feelings down on paper and the younger can never find out about them, that would ruin everything, their friendship, the groups dynamics, Mark’s _life_.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

Fire flickers, Donghyuck’s eyes turning an ominous dark shade and Mark knew he was done for. He a made a short prayer for their friendship, hoping desperately that Donghyuck would forgive him one day.

 

“I’ll tell you someday Hyuckie but I just _can’t_ tell you right now”

 

The words left an acrid taste behind.

Keeping secrets from Donghyuck was the _last_ thing Mark wanted but judging by the way the younger was looking at him now, Mark wasn’t sure he’d ever get the chance to tell him at all. Donghyuck had knitted his hands into fists on top of his lap, a sign he was about to put in the final blow to stop anyone from seeing him crumble, something Mark had learned from years of friendship. The thought of making Donghyuck cry twisted his heart painfully as he diminished in his seat, almost, _almost_ giving up. He was ready to grovel at the other’s feet, about to tell him that he could read it all if he just _promised_ he wouldn't despise Mark afterwards.

 

“I don’t even know why you’re my friend if you don’t trust me Mark _Lee_ ”

 

Donghyuck was gone. With those fierce words spat at Mark across the counter he dashed out the front door, dressed in neither shoes nor jacket into the cold and at this time probably icy snow but Mark knew better than to go after him. If he truly wanted to save their friendship he’d wait for Donghyuck to approach him when he was ready to talk, which he would. Hopefully.

 

Mark was awoken sometime around 3 AM when a freezing cold body slid into his sleeping bag. Scattering teeth echoed around the four walls and the body desperately tried to press as close as possible against Mark’s back. Mark carefully turned around to try and warm the other boy up, hissing when Donghyuck’s ice blocks of feet touched his. What he saw when he slowly blinked his sleep filled eyes open however made his heart twist. Donghyuck’s lips were blue and chapped and dark violet circles dipped below his almost black eyes from sleep deprivation. Bunny teeth were scattering vigorously against each other and Mark hurried to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, pressing his face against his own chest. His heart came to a full stop when he felt the wetness from not fully dried tears against the bare skin between his collarbones. He diligently stroked Donghyuck’s back and tried not to flinch when the younger tangled their legs together further to warm his feet up.

 

With his chin buried in Donghyuck’s locks, Mark gradually slipped back into unconsciousness as Donghyuck slowly but steadily stopped trembling in his hold.

 

They never talked about the fight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Spring, when the sun and moon finally can be together, if only for an hour or so_

 

_March, summer in the light, winter in the shade_

_When spring returns and the buds begin to sprout, Donghyuck blossoms along with them._

_Too cold to go on adventures yet, Donghyuck adventures through literature. He reads and writes poems, tying them up into bundles of lavender hanging from his ceiling. He browses through bands after bands discographies, showing them all to Mark as the sun says its short “hello” and “goodbye” to the moon. Donghyuck’s room feels like a ghost town with no sound except from the soft music and their own shallow breaths._

_He and Mark watches old movies, Donghyuck softly commenting his thoughts throughout the fleeting silence with the feeling of soft satin sheets against their skin. Mark gets to witness the 3AM version of Donghyuck. Vulnerable, honest and real._

_March is the month of silence; after the harsh months of winter but before Donghyuck blossoms into his most stunning self._

 

_April, the month of cherry blossoms_

_When the cherry blossoms decorate their hometown, Mark knows he can finally breathe out. Rain wipes the air clean. Pink, mauve and green fills their lives and their lungs. Donghyuck smells like the flowers he’s picked for his journal, like a thick aura almost tangible under Mark’s fingertips. Honeysuckle, plum blossoms, roses and nodding sunflowers paint the scenery around them, filling Donghyuck’s eyes like a magical garden._

_There’s something endearingly childlike about Donghyuck under this month, his laugh ringing like bells through the saccharine air._

_The air smells of sakura trees and strawberry milk, stars present in Donghyuck’s eyes. Mark wants to itch the image of the younger like this into his eyelids to keep and cherish forever._

 

_May, mellow scents of ripening fruits_

_Donghyuck practically lives in his backyard all through May. He sits under the halcyon and hyacinths, daydreaming about the cities of the world calling for him. He wants to leave tiny pieces of himself in every corner of the world until he belongs everywhere, he says._

_Mark secretly envies the world._

_Mark picks the fruits and berries from their trees and bushes while Donghyuck basks in the late spring summer. His skin is a dazzlingly golden shade, seemingly shining like small diamonds are hidden under it. Strawberries, raspberries, cherries, plums and pears matches the rainbow blooming across the turquoise canopy of the sky. Jisung and Chenle run around the garden, laughing like children. Renjun reads a book while Jaemin and Jeno gaze at the clouds floating by. Throughout the day they all enjoy the sweet sunshine and even sweeter juice from the picked fruits._

_The sweetest was always Donghyuck however. None of the fruits they consumed got close to him as he told Mark all about the flowers he had collected. Mark tried to remember as much as possible, inquisitive about anything that brought a smile to Donghyuck’s lips. He savored the memories of it for when winter would return and hope would be lost._

 

_“May the flowers remind us why rain was so necessary”_

_-Xan Oku_

 

_.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’_

 

Donghyuck’s room is scalding hot to be late April. Mark is only clad in a tank top and Donghyuck has just changed into washed out shorts reaching just above his knees. The younger is sitting cross legged in front of Mark on his bed, bronze calves and part of his thighs on display but that’s not something Mark wants to focus too much on. His eyes drift around the youngers room while Donghyuck rambles on and on about something Doyoung said to him the other day.

 

The younger’s room is unique and incredibly detailed. It has a personal ambience, Donghyuck is written all over it. Flowers are hanging from the ceiling, Mark recognizes them as lavender. Donghyuck’s probably told him everything about them but he can't recall the meaning behind them right now.

 

On Donghyuck’s window sill stands a row of cactuses, each of them different. One is small with a patch of orange tuft at the top, thorns _everywhere._ Another is a beautiful vibrant green, formed almost like rainforest leaves or coral from the deep seas. A third is tall with a stunning flower in cerise. It’s standing beside a smaller one with a light pink flower and a gigantic one without thorns. Last is one in a golden pot, light green with two arms on each side. On top is the most stunning flower Mark has ever seen. It’s a pale yellow, borderline to eggshell white which transitions into a slightly more vibrant orange and finally shifting into a blood red color in the middle. Mark knows they’re all named after their mutual friends but the younger has refused to tell him which one he is.

 

The sun is sipping through the window, dust visible in the bright light that lands on Donghyuck’s surprisingly clean walnut floor. The grayish brown desk which has been milled down to look vintage opposite to the two on the bed is a different story. It’s cluttered full with both notebooks and regular books in periwinkle, olive and rose along with post it notes and a few records from Donghyuck’s vinyl collection. Mark recognizes some of them as The cure, R.E.M and Nirvana, all of them bands Donghyuck gushed non-stop about during middle school.

 

Behind them is the cork board where Donghyuck has his map of the world, full of red pins jabbed through the paper marking places the younger wants to visit in the future. Mark is just getting sentimental about the big scarlet pin rammed through Canada’s capital, Ottawa and the tiny scribble recognizable as Donghyuck’s handwriting which reads _take Canada w u_ when he’s snapped back into the conversation by a flick on the forehead.

 

“Hey asshole, I’m talking to you”

 

There was no bite behind Donghyuck’s words but Mark still flushed slightly at getting caught meticulously scanning the youngers room, pulling anxiously at his left ear (a bad habit but he can’t seem to get rid of it). The other boy merely smiled at his inattentiveness and started his story over again, warm honey eyes crinkling lightly at the sun's rays hitting them. Mark tried to listen this time, he really did but it’s not his fault Donghyuck’s eyes twinkles like stars when he was excited over telling a story, not his fault the younger had a stray hair that was out of place and not his fault that that particular mole right between his collarbones simply looked so appealing and so _Donghyuck._ Mark focused on Donghyuck’s lips but nothing made sense, the world seemed so far away in comparison to him and the younger. Suddenly he realized how it may look with him staring intensely at the others lips and shifted his eyes to his own lap, cheeks burning raspberry pink.

 

He twirled the daisy he had picked earlier that day without any particular reason in mind around his fingers. His brain must’ve suddenly short circuited from the heat because not even he himself could explain nor understand what he did next. Right in the middle of Donghyuck’s sentence, Mark leaned forward to brush that stray hair out of Donghyuck’s face and then placed the daisy behind his ear to keep the strand in place. He froze right after the flower was in place, resulting in him still with his hand splayed across the side of Donghyuck’s face. The younger’s dark eyes held him captive and he couldn’t look away, couldn’t remove his hand even though Donghyuck’s skin burned like flames under it. He couldn’t even get flustered and that was Mark’s _thing_ whenever something like this happened with Donghyuck.

 

“Am I pretty now?” Donghyuck asked, breaking Mark’s trance and his hand dropped to his lap as if someone finally hit the play button on the world again.

 

A small smile, meant to look teasing but under the surface was filled with anxiousness and doubt grazed the others lips. Mark’s tongue felt as if someone had switched it with sandpaper and he could merely nod dazedly. What he actually wanted so say was _yes, you’re pretty now, but you’re always glowing. Brighter than any of these flowers-_ followed by something even more embarrassing.

 

It was too quiet, Mark was certain he’d go insane but he couldn’t find anything to say. He was looking down at his clenched fists resting in his lap trying to ignore the feeling of the younger’s eyes on him sending tingles like maple syrup dripping through his spine.

 

Suddenly and so quickly it was as if it had never ever happened, Donghyuck leaned forward and soft lips was on Mark’s cheek, just below his eye, a split second before they were gone again and Donghyuck was back in Mark’s vision. If Mark hadn’t been so shocked and stupefied he’d actually believed his own eyes when he saw a soft hue of cherry pink spreading across the youngers round cheeks, but that was just preposterous. Mark felt his own cheeks tingle lightly of flowers blooming across them, one after the other rose up and blossomed out in beautiful colors of pink, red and purple turning his cheeks into an endless garden. Before he could stop himself however he did the stupidest thing he’d ever do.

 

“ _Ew_ ”

 

Mark reached up to wipe at his cheek. The flowers wittered beneath his fingertips, going from colorful and full of life to ash grey and extinct.

 

Donghyuck’s face fell. Only for a split second then the sunshine grin was back again, albeit slightly forced but still there. Mark still noticed, he saw the hurt that swam around under Donghyuck’s irises and he wanted to punch himself. Donghyuck didn’t say anything about it, just continued on with his story. This time, Mark listened.

 

Mark was aware that he had messed up. It showed on Donghyuck’s face that half second and it showed later that night when the two of them made themselves comfortable to watch Donghyuck’s favorite movie. Mark, after long dreadful minutes of mentally fighting himself, carefully slid his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder. The younger didn’t react.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Summer, the smell of sunshine_

 

_June, the first soft caresses of warm sun rays_

_Warm mornings filled with birds chirping and lilac skies along with soft summer breezes greet them when June arrives. Donghyuck and Mark walk together to school, gazing at the cotton candy clouds in the sky thinking of everything they’re going to do when school is over. Donghyuck’s laugh floats through the air, finding its home deep inside Mark where he’ll keep it for a rainy day._

_When the sky goes from azure blue to dripping grapefruit colors, Donghyuck shows up at Mark’s door. They go on midnight rides around the neighbourhood with the car windows down, Donghyuck’s feet propped up on the dashboard. Quiet tones of The 1975 float through the vacant space of their little bubble, Donghyuck’s soft harmonizing mixing beautifully. His voice is fleeting and vulnerable and goosebumps are blooming across Mark’s arms, hands clutching the steering wheel to keep them from reaching out to sweep his fingertips across Donghyuck to check if he’s really there. The car fills with the scent of coconut from Donghyuck’s shampoo and Mark smiles at the dark road ignoring his phone buzzing with messages from the rest of the world. For now there’s just him and Donghyuck._

 

_July, salty waves and soft stars_

_July means salty hair, tanned skin and the smell of cotton flowers floating through the air._

_They gaze at the stars during the night, Donghyuck pointing out the constellations spread across the canopy. However, Mark is too busy admiring the constellation of beauty spots splattered against the youngers smooth expanse of skin and his eyes making the stars in the sky look like they’re not even shining._

_They all spend time at the beach, Renjun trying to read while Jaemin splashes water on him, eyes filled with love. Jeno helps Chenle and Jisung build a sand castle. Mark and Donghyuck would stay in the water long enough for the feeling of salty waves to rock Mark to sleep at night with Donghyuck’s salty skin pressed up against him and the smell of sunshine like dust in his nose._

 

_August, the last of summer, time for adventures_

_In August, Donghyuck voices his need for adventure. ”Let’s go somewhere where the stars kiss the ocean” he says._

_They go on road trips, windows down, honey glazed fingers running through the salty air. Mark is the assigned driver, Donghyuck calling shotgun and then they all scream along to the playlist Jaemin has put together as the scenery passes by, happiness sinking deep into their bones. The cities flashes by and they don’t stop until Chenle softly whines from Jisung’s shoulder that he’s tired and Renjun is feeling slightly car-sick from drawing in the backseat. They spend the night at some shitty motel, huddling together for warmth, excited for what the tomorrow will bring._

_Donghyuck’s skin gets covered in band-aids, pink, blue and yellow scattered across his skin like sprinkles. His calves gets covered in bruises and scratches, a result from his own adventures which Mark gets to read about in his journal when they meet up at night in the safety of Mark’s bedroom. “I hope I never get tired of the starry night sky, of listening to thunderstorms while safe inside or of watching cream create endless galaxies in my coffee. I never want to grow to be someone who can no longer see the small beautiful things in life” he says. Mark thinks that may be the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard._

_Mark will miss summer, miss the golden highlights resting high on Donghyuck’s cheekbones, miss the youngers tousled hair and crinkled eyes when he smiles at the sun. He’ll miss Jaemin annoying Renjun. He’ll miss Jeno smiling brightly at the smallest things and he’ll miss Jisung making Chenle laugh louder than all of them combined. But he knows it’ll return again. Next year new memories will be made._

 

_“Sunsets are proof that endings can be beautiful too”_

_-Unknown_

 

_.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*..✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*_

 

  
_“Come on Canada don’t be a wuss!”_  
  
“I’m not, I just said I don’t want to do something illegal. But _guess_ where I ended up anyways!” Mark shouted back with a sour voice at the small frame on top of the iron fence. The moon was situated behind his back, it’s pale white rays creating a gloria around the boy. If possible, Mark would’ve taken a picture able to make even Michelangelo jealous.

 

He got no answer apart from a radiant sunshine grin before the mop of auburn hair known as Lee Donghyuck disappeared down the other side of the fence, Mark flinching automatically at the pain the younger should be experiencing by such a drop. Mark had tried to talk Donghyuck out of this multiply times on their trekk here but to no avail. The younger was adamant and Mark knew just as well as Donghyuck what was going to happen. He’d never abandon Donghyuck to get caught alone. That didn’t mean the fact of it didn’t irritate him.  
  
The air was still heavy with heat even though the sun had said goodbye and the moon had arrived a long time ago. It wrapped around Mark like a blanket as he methodically climbed the worryingly unsafe fence, gazing up at the pitch dark sky. The stars were twinkling down at him and hadn’t it been for Donghyuck’s not-so-subtle impatient stomping a few meters down he’d waved back at them.  
  
The sound of a truck that drove by somewhere suddenly echoed through the area. Mark panicked at the thought of getting caught and slung himself over the fence to fall freely and handlessly for a heart clenching second before he landed rather ungraciously on the ground, a jolt of electricity seemingly shooting from his feet all the way to his stomach. He staggered slightly and a snort of amusement could be heard from Donghyuck. He didn’t even have time to recover fully before Donghyuck pulled him towards their goal; the local pool. The area surrounding the pool was opaque, merely the pool able to be seen which now had an eerie shade of mint green and aqua blue given by the lights at the bottom instead of its usual teal shade. The moon was big and bright looking down at the two boys, one looking back and the other already half into getting undressed.  
  
Mark notices this a mere two seconds later and involuntarily flushes the same pale red shade as the sky where the sun about to rise in east.  
  
“What’s wrong? Never gotten far enough to see this much skin before”  
  
Donghyuck’s voice was derisively teasing, eyebrows raised and eyes gleaming with playfulness. Mark only scowls at him and turned around to pull off his shirt and pants instead. Shirt off and fingers working at the buttons of his shorts, arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his middle from behind. Mark just barely managed to hold back a screech, but a tremor betrayed him and his body begun vibrating with Donghyuck’s giggles.

“You’re so easily flustered. It’s so cute”  
  
The skin where Donghyuck’s arms was wrapped around Mark burned like touching a stove set on full heat. It had a tingling sensation to it and Mark furiously stepped away, beginning to feel slightly heady. Donghyuck’s wiry arms drops to his sides, grin not faltering the slightest.  
  
Donghyuck had already gotten into the pool before Mark managed to get his swimming trunks on. The younger’s honey-colored ones was visible under the surface even from where Mark was standing a few feet away. Before Donghyuck had the chance to spit out another smart remark (which he was definitely about to do judging by the way he was eyeing Mark) he backed up a few steps before sprinting into the pool with the intention to spray as much water as possible over the other boy.  
  
He deemed his mission successful when after he rose from the water was met with Donghyuck looking like a drenched kitten. He didn’t have time to laugh at the scene nor celebrate for too long however since the younger was over him in a second, knocking the wind out of Mark’s lungs as he rammed himself into him. Mark’s whole body went underwater and Donghyuck’s soon followed, hands gripping his sides tightly to keep him pinned to the bottom of the pool. Mark struggled at first but soon gave up and just went limp, waiting for Donghyuck to run out of air and recoil as he knew he could hold his breath longer than the younger. One of the perks of being childhood friends with Donghyuck.

  
Finally, after way longer than Mark had anticipated, Donghyuck’s body disappeared along with his hands and Mark instantly shot up to gasp for air, water splashing everywhere. He heard Donghyuck cough a few times from somewhere beside him. Mark wiped his eyes and slicked his wet hair back to look at the younger.  
  
“Shit dude I thought you died on me when you went soft like a piece of spaghetti”  
  
Donghyuck was glowing with happiness. Mark would constantly long for the next time he’d be able to see that kind of pure euphoria on the youngers face; Donghyuck’s heart shaped lips dragged up into a bright grin, white teeth showing, eyes almost crescent moons and nose lightly scrunched. Mark found his gaze darting all over Donghyuck’s glowing bronzed skin, following the beauty marks and moles that were splattered across his skin like lost stars.  
  
Mark didn’t acknowledge what was happening but suddenly his arms are around Donghyuck’s waist, suddenly Donghyuck is so much closer than he was just seconds ago and suddenly dark doe eyes are gazing up at him through black, thick lashes. Mark doesn’t know what comes over him, he blames Donghyuck and his summer tanned skin, brighter than usual eyes and sunshine grin permanently etched onto his lips.  
  
Donghyuck looks at him with vigilance, mirroring the swarm of feelings fighting inside of Mark himself. Still, slow arms warily makes their way up to wrap themselves around Mark’s neck and an uneasy smile raises to the younger’s lips from which shallow breaths are fanning against Mark’s cold and wet skin. Mark can’t decipher what the younger is thinking but he looks vulnerable. The kind of raw he displays at 3AM in Mark’s room under the month of March, except this expression is even more stripped down than Mark has ever seen him and that scares the living _shit_ out of him. Mark doesn’t even know what he’s doing and Donghyuck looks like he’s putting himself in Mark’s hands, ready for Mark to either break him or fulfill him.

 

The grasshoppers that had been playing relentlessly suddenly went quiet. The trees shudder against the wind, their naked branches quivering as they whisper incomprehensible nonsense, as if they too were in on the secret that Mark had been keeping all along. Panic builds up from deep within Mark, his heart violently palpitating against his ribcage. The humming pool seems so much darker and the thought of Donghyuck in front of him feels so much more terrifying. He looks like the child with the nasal voice Mark met ages ago who could be so annoying he was about to rip his own hair out. It’s scary how far they’ve gotten, from Mark barely being able to stand him to not managing 5 minutes without the other.  
  
Donghyuck who’s the more loquacious one out of them, still isn’t saying anything. Mark’s chest feels too tight, filled with the kind of unstoppable urge like the one to break out into loud singing while listening to music home alone. Mark makes up his mind. Plush lips tasting like trust lets out a slight whimper of surprise when Mark finally leans down to catch them between his own. Soft trembling hands grabs at the strands of hair at the back of Mark’s neck and tan, bare skin press up against his own. Even if Donghyuck is terrified he tries to respond and it spins Mark’s insides into uproar, his heart is racing and his stomach doing backflips. Donghyuck tastes like he smells and looks, like rain when the sun is still out. Mark believes there’s a saying for that, “the Devil kissing his wife”. It’s fitting since the Devil is what Mark used to think of when he saw Donghyuck, but lately he’s beginning to believe that Donghyuck actually is an angel in Devil’s disguise.  
  
Only when the burning gets too bad in the depths of their lungs do they separate. Donghyuck is panting slightly, lips wet and puffy, eyes gleamy and a rose gold blush resting prettily on his cheeks. His hair has gotten tousled in some unknown way and it takes every fiber of Mark’s entire being not to lean forward and capture his puffy lips again, the sight being too idyllic.  
  
Donghyuck is the first to speak, voice raspy and shaking slightly. His hands twist nervously in Mark’s hair as he talks.  
  
“You better have meant that Canada or I’m beating your ass”  
  
An insult had never sounded so mellifluous. Mark only smiles and allows himself to lean forward and press a light kiss to the younger’s button nose before pulling him into his chest.  
  
“Guess I’ll live to see another day then Hyuckie”

 

 

And live another day he did, a lot of more days. Almost all of them are spent with Donghyuck and his heart shaped lips. He still got his ass beat in form of a kick to the shin. _For being such a dumbass_ Donghyuck had said with slightly reddened cheeks. Mark didn’t realize what he meant until Donghyuck was sleeping soundly on his chest and Mark’s fingers were combing through the youngers hair while thinking back on the past year.

 

The groups dynamics thankfully didn’t face too many casualties after Mark and Donghyuck officially started dating. If Renjun was considered the mother of the group before, Jaemin definitely took that spot now as he guarded Donghyuck like a hawk anytime he seemed even _remotely_ upset with Mark.

 

 _I really don’t understand why you’re taking his side most of the time he’s the one refusing to talk things out resulting in me getting hurt_ Mark had said which in return gained an offended gasp from Jaemin who instantly pulled Donghyuck closer to his chest, petting the younger hair violently.

 

 _That’s just because you’re being a dumbass_ Both Jaemin and Donghyuck said at the same time and after that Mark kept quiet.

 

Chenle and Jisung started a running joke about how Jaemin and Renjun acted like the parents of the group, but after Jisung pointed out that Jeno was more “dad-like” the joke died since they couldn’t come to an agreement. (Chenle definitely won that war since Jisung always let him get his way but if anyone tries to tell him this they’d get smacked. Except for if you’re Chenle).

 

Other than that most things stayed the same. Chenle kept being the same lively and gaiety kid he’d always been. He and Jisung kept quarreling with each other but always cutely fell asleep together before everyone else. Jaemin treated the two as his own biological children as Jeno watched on in amusement. He stayed the loyal and wonderful friend he had always been and probably always will be, someone you can trust no matter what. Mark and Donghyuck snuck out to make out behind the house, Donghyuck pressed up against the wall tasting like sunshine with his hands brazenly tugging at Mark’s hair. Mark’s hands would be on the youngers waist, warm skin almost palpable through Donghyuck’s shirt until, most often Renjun found them. Scandalized he told them to get back in before they were unlucky and Chenle saw them or god forbid Jaemin to which Donghyuck sighed in annoyance and Mark turned a trillion shades of red while sweating profusely at the thought of Jaemin’s wrath. Then they looked at each other, giggling like children with hearts pounding in their chests, full with the kind of feeling that blossoms with the seasons.

 

One chilly october night as they lay in Mark’s bed just listening to the soothing sound of raindrops breaking against the roof, Donghyuck speaks up with a raspy voice.

 

“I found your poem” He says as a matter of fact, like he’s telling him that the sky is blue. Mark reasons that he must’ve heard wrong.

 

“I didn’t know you wrote, you should have showed them to me. It’s cute”

 

Donghyuck sounds soft, voice fleeting quietly around the room. When Mark still doesn’t say anything, too busy trying to figure out what the younger is talking about, Donghyuck grabs his hand that was previously tracing patterns into his side and looks up from Mark’s chest. Mark gazes back down, eyes temporarily drooping to the younger’s puffy lips before flickering back to meet his questioning gaze. Donghyuck sighs before getting comfortable against Mark’s side again.

 

“ _He looks like summer_

_Smells like autumn_

_Can act as cold as winter_

_But makes me feel like spring”_

 

Donghyuck looks up again when Mark spluttered, a smug look plastered across his face.

 

“I didn’t write that I have no idea what you’re talking about” Mark vehemently denies, lying through his teeth and the younger chuckles happily before shifting to sit up. Mark whines lightly (to his further embarrassment) and Donghyuck giggles this time before throwing his leg over Mark, placing himself on the older’s lap. He waits for Mark to get comfortable against the headboard before speaking again.

 

“I wonder what other embarrassing stuff you’ve written in that journal. I bet Jeno still doesn’t want his cat shaved, maybe I should try asking him?” Mark takes everything he said back, Donghyuck definitely is the Devil. A tiny, cute and incredibly hot Devil whom Mark can’t stop himself from leaning forward to place his lips over to shut up.

 

“That was a good way to make me stop talking. You should do it more often”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind” Mark chuckles, happy that he seems to have gotten Donghyuck on other thoughts, Jeno and he will be safe for now. He pulls the younger to his chest and listens to the rain and wind ravaging outside, basking in the warmth of the younger.

 

“For the record, I feel the same way”

 

“Yeah? I sure as hell hope so?” Mark snorts in disbelief, earning a well-deserved slap to his shoulder.  

 

“The poem you idiot, that totally embarrassing poem you wrote. I’m trying to be nice here help me out” Donghyuck huffs like a little kid. Mark laughs heartily and hugs the younger harder, taking in the smell of him. He smells of the rain they got caught in and something that Mark can’t describe as anything else than simply _Donghyuck._ He can also sense something like his own mothers detergent, which most definitely has to do with the fact that Donghyuck’s wearing his hoodie. Nevertheless it makes his stomach churn with affection and he giggles against the bronze skin before finally pulling back to motion for the boy in his arms to continue.

 

“When I think of autumn, I think of how you always soothe me when it’s raining. Even if I’m a whiny bastard you’re always so nice to me” Donghyuck chuckles nervously but Mark just keeps stroking his back to comfort him, very curious of what the younger has to say. “Winter, I’m a total nightmare. I’m always in a bad mood, just asking for a fight but you stay kind. You always look out for me and though thinking of winter should make me sad- It doesn’t. You’ve made me think of hot chocolate and warm blankets instead”

 

“Spring makes me think of all the flowers you help me pick but also of the genuine smile you have on your face when you realize I’m back to my usual self. Others would just breathe out relief because they know I won’t be a pain in the ass anymore but you’re just- happy. And summer has always been my favorite season but I don’t think you know the real reason why, Mark”

 

A bubbling smile is playing on his lips as he asks _Why Donghyuck, why is summer your favorite season._

 

“I could lie and say _because there’s no school, duh_ , but the truth is that I can finally spend all the time I want with you. Our midnight drives are my favorite thing in this world, I love it more than flowers and my stupid 80’s bands. _That_ Mark, is what makes summer my favorite season”

Warmth blossoms in Mark’s chest and he’s just about to squeeze the living out of Donghyuck when the younger speaks again.

 

“No-, wait I changed my mind. This is going to be so disgustingly cheesy but here I go; _you’re_ my favorite season. And best of all, you last all year around”

 

It’s in this moment, in the middle of a rainy october night with the younger scarlet red on his lap that Mark realizes. He realizes that he might, probably, most likely love Donghyuck. Like the roller coaster of love, the capital L love. Donghyuck is everything Mark isn’t, everything Mark is lacking and everything he needs in his life. He’s always been there, right by his side and Mark may be young and dumb not knowing what he wants with his life but one thing he _does_ know. Donghyuck is something he’ll want in his life forever.

 

He rolls the word around in his mind; _love._ It’s a scary thought, but Mark ultimately finds that he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind loving Donghyuck with his entire being as long as Donghyuck keeps being; _Donghyuck_ . As long as he keeps driving Mark insane, as long as he keeps smiling brighter than all the stars in the milky way combined and as long as he’ll keep Mark around, Mark will love him. That’s one of the only things he’s sure of at his young age, but it’s also the thing he’s the _most_ sure of.

 

Donghyuck finally meets Mark’s gaze and he can see the pink on the other’s cheeks even in the darkness of his room. Donghyuck’s vibrating from anxiousness and he opens his mouth again, probably to undo everything he just said. Mark simply places a hand on his warm cheek and leans forward to shut him up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao if you can figure out who’s who out of the cactuses i randomly decided to write in kudos to you
> 
> I considered making this chaptered but decided against it, would it be better if I devided it? Also I got so many comments on my last fic about how people love my writing style????? First of all is y'all blind I hate my writing style there's so many creative writers out there I'm so jealous and secondly thank you?????? like literally that's the nicest thing you can say to me????? 
> 
> Lastly, if anyone was wondering. The meanie AU for my Seventeen series IS DONE. My crusty ass just needs to edit it until I'm satisfied which I was doing until I randomly begun writing this instead so that should be up maybe this or next week hopefully? 
> 
> Also here's my twitter I'd love some friends uwu love me @/dreamyhyuckie 
> 
> And comments are always appreciated like they make my day and get me so motivated to write thank you uwu


End file.
